


The Brave One

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2017 [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Prompt Fill, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Band Names prompt:Hawaii Five-0, author's choice, The Pineapple ThiefIn which a young lawbreaker has plans to exact some revenge against Steve, but instead stumbles across something he never expected to see.





	

Kekoa slipped around the side of the house, watching for anything in his path that might make noise if he stepped on it. He didn’t want to give away his presence. Dusk was falling, and the shadows were long, but he had excellent night vision.

McGarrett was going to be sorry. Kekoa had been planning his revenge for the last three months in Juvy, planning on how to get back at the high-and-mighty leader of Five-0 for putting him away with a bunch of kids who were no better than thugs. His ribs were still tender.

Pineapple Thief, they’d called him. What was so wrong about wanting to make a buck? It wasn’t like the plantations didn’t have plenty of pineapples to spare, and the tourists paid a bundle for a fresh one right off the tree.

Kekoa moved silently through the grass toward the lanai. There was a light on inside the house, so he hugged the shadows. It was chancy, making his move when McGarrett was home. But Kekoa’s name meant ‘brave one’ and he wasn’t afraid.

The light was coming from the kitchen and Kekoa only meant to take a quick glance to assess the situation. But what he saw…he felt frozen in place, unable to look away, his face flaming.

The mighty McGarrett, scourge of Hawaii, was bent over the kitchen table. Naked from the waist down. Bad enough that Kekoa had to see that, but his partner, Williams, was also naked. And…and he had his fingers up McGarrett’s ass. 

Holy shit! A hysterical laugh tried to bubble up but Kekoa slapped a hand across his mouth. He needed to move. He needed to walk away. Forget his plan and just leave. But it was like watching a train wreck or a car wreck or something.

McGarrett was braced on his forearms, head hanging down, his body undulating. Williams was saying something that Kekoa couldn’t hear; his mouth never stopped moving. His dick was bobbing, brushing against McGarrett’s hip, and Kekoa was dismayed to realize his own pants were getting a little tight.

That was enough to get him moving. He ducked through the bushes and back to the front of the house. 

He couldn’t believe McGarrett was gay. Not that Kekoa had anything against homos; they never bothered him so he never bothered them. But he’d never seen one that looked like McGarrett. That dude was tough. He could have any woman he wanted with probably just a snap of his fingers. And yet there he’d been, giving it up to his partner. (Kekoa wasn’t surprised about Williams digging dick. Maybe it was the hair, or the ass. Not that Kekoa looked at other guys asses.) 

Kekoa briefly pondered the idea of blackmailing McGarrett. Surely he wouldn’t want everyone knowing he liked it up the ass. And then there was a click, so loud in the quiet, and Kekoa had been around long enough to recognize that sound as a safety being disengaged.

He froze in his tracks for the second time that night, his arms up. “Don’t shoot!”

“You want to tell me why the Pineapple Thief is skulking around my house?” Williams asked. 

Jesus. How had he moved so fast? Was he still naked? Wait. _My house_. They were living together? Did people already know?

“Uh…”

“Unless you want to a one-way trip back to Juvenile Detention, I suggest you put whatever thoughts you had about revenge, or anything else, right out of your head. Do I make myself clear?”

Kekoa nodded frantically.

“We’ll be checking in with your caseworker tomorrow,” Williams said. “You better be keeping your nose clean.”

“Yes, sir,” Kekoa said. 

“Now if you don’t mind, I have things to get back to. Go home.”

Just like that Williams was gone, and Kekoa breathed a sigh of relief. What was the world coming to when homos could be so sneaky and badass? Well, he wasn’t going to take any chances getting on their bad side. No way was he going back to Juvy.

Kekoa headed home, disillusioned and depressed.


End file.
